Watertight
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Oneshot: After saving the city from imminent peril, Wreck-Gar fell to his death in the river, a feeling of satisfaction in his processor. But what will happen when he realizes he's still online? TFA Transformers Animated "Human Error, Part 2"


**YAY! WRECK-GAR~! This is my first oneshot that isn't depressing or has an emotional underlaying idea. Its just humorous and connects the dots XD I mean, why didn't Wreck-Gar come out earlier? Well, all is explained!!! This is called Watertight because the whole idea for this came immeadiately after I saw "Human Error, Part 2". I imagined Wreck-Gar explaining how he survived saying "I am Wreck-Gar, and I am watertight!". Though this line was not kept in my final version of the fic, I liked it so much I decided to use it as the namesake. **

**This is dedicated to Weird Al, best singer and voice actor EVER! The fact that he voices Wreck-Gar is AWESOME! So, be prepared to see a few Werid Al references in the fic. There aren't many, but there are still some. I have said before that I am against using dialouge from the show in a fic...well, I've MAJORLY gone against that belief now. I guess I'm completely converted now XD **

**Since Wreck-Gar isn't completely Cybertronian, he uses Cybertronian terms AND human terms, so prepared to be confused. I think he even uses arm instead of servo and faceplate instead of face in one sentence...but he's a relatively confused guy, so it makes sense. There are a lot of breaks and large passings of time in this fic, but it makes sense in the end and flows well altogether. It spans from "Garbage in, Garbage out' to "Human Error, Part 2", but stops and focuses on "Three's a Crowd" and "Predacons Rising" too.**

**Well, enjoy!! AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

"_I…apologize." The old `bot offered his servo a bit reluctantly._

"_Come again?" Wreck-Gar asked, cocking a viz scanner as they changed from Decepticon red to Autobot blue. He felt the urge to destroy drain out of his processor. _

"_I take back every mean thing I ever said about you." Ratchet laid his servo on his shoulder. "Don't let others tell you what you are. You can be anybot you want to be." Wreck-Gar considered this._

"_You mean…I can be…a hero?" He asked. _

"_Yes." Ratchet replied gently. "And you can start by saving this city from being consumed by a swarm of out-of-control microbots." He motioned frantically to the little orange substances slowly eating away at the garbage barge. _

"_Yes," Wreck-Gar quickly removed his Decepticon insignia, "I am Wreck-Gar! I am…a hero!!" He replaced it proudly with the Autobrand. Then he went to work. _

_He grabbed a vacuum from his bin and began to sweep up the microbots from every part of the ship. The slurped up like liquid and disappeared. At the end of it all, the barge was still mainly intact, though huge chunks were eaten from all sides and the bottom deck was clearly seen. He returned the vacuum to his collection of garbage and looked at his accomplishment. Ratchet and he were standing on the last stable piece of the upper deck. _

_He turned to look at Ratchet, to see the expression on his face. He would be so proud of him. As he did, however, he felt something funny in his load. Wreck-Gar checked it and saw orange microbots filling the top, ready to overflow. It made him jump around, trying to keep his balance and keep the microbots in line. They began to explode, and he found himself teetering dangerously towards the edge of the boat. He looked back at Ratchet._

"_Thank you!" He called, waving his servo. The last thing he saw was Ratchet's shocked faceplate. Then he fell overboard. He hit the cold water of the river and instantly knew that the microbots were reacting negatively to the liquid. They swarmed out of his pack._

"_Wreck-Gar!" He heard Ratchet yell, though it sounded very muffled from under water. He was sinking faster now, all his treasures weighing him down. He could dispose of them and swim to the top easily. But he had to stay under in order to destroy all the microbots. Suddenly, there was an explosion. His vision went black._

_And so ended the crusade of Wreck-Gar the hero._

* * *

_A hero…_Wreck-Gar smiled to himself. He had finally done it. He had become who he had truly wanted to be. It had taken a bit longer than he had wanted to though. Or had it? It was only a few hours time, which he recognized as barely anytime at all on a human's standard. But it was his entire life, as he knew now that he was dead, so it also would be considered a long time on that regard. Confused, Wreck-Gar decided to drop the matter. It wasn't important, anyways.

It had been an exciting life. He had experienced what it was like to be an Autobot and a Decepticon, which wasn't something `bots did everyday, and realized that the former was better than the latter. He had also gone on criminal escapades with the Angry Archer, who dubbed him 'Wreck-Gar' in the first place. Most importantly, he saved the whole city. Of course, he would have completely destroyed it if it wasn't for Ratchet, but that was a misunderstanding that was quickly resolved.

Ratchet was Wreck-Gar's only friend that he could think about, though he was sure that if he had lived longer that he would have met all of the other Autobots and have been well-liked by them as well. Ratchet was also the first `bot who ever apologized to Wreck-Gar, which taught him a lot. All this time, when humans and `bots alike said mean things about him he had thought they were just telling him the facts, since he didn't know anything about himself in the first place. Ratchet had revealed to him his inner being; he was whoever he wanted to be.

Unfortunately, he didn't last long enough to do anything too important. Sure, he destroyed the microbots, but he wished that he could have done more. Helped more people. Maybe even joined the Detroit Police Department. Became a member of the Autobots even! Whatever he could do for the greater good of man…and `bot. It seemed that the city was in the mood for a hero while he was alive. He had hoped he had done his best to fill that void.

He had died a hero's death, he assured himself. Doing what hero's do best…and now he was dead. At least he was mellow when he was dead. He would soon be going wherever `bots go when they died. He had heard of heaven, but wasn't sure that applied to giant walking transforming robots. He was sure that the `bots had a place of their own. Who knows, he could be there right now. Well, if this was the robot's heaven, it was very dark. And wet.

_Hey…why am I still wet?_ Wreck-Gar pondered to himself. He tried to peer deeper into the darkness, but found it was no use. It was then he realized that his viz scanners were closed. He opened them quickly and looked up.

He was still underwater. He was alive! And…there were fish!! A whole school of them swam overhead happily. He smiled. He didn't care if he was alive, but if there was someone-er thing- that needed his help, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Fear not, fellow creatures of the deep! I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero!" He exclaimed. The fish didn't respond, or even acknowledge his existence. Maybe they hadn't heard. He tried to stand up to follow them, as they were swimming away, but that was when he noticed he was lodged in the riverbank up to his shoulders. His viz scanners widened, and he knew that his arms and legs would be really sore if he didn't get out soon. He wriggled a bit, and found he was really stuck.

"Um...e-excuse me, c-could someone give me a hand...or...or a fin...anyone?" He asked in desperation. But the fish continued to ignore him.

Were these fish deaf? He told them he was a hero! Weren't heroes supposed to be treated with respect? Then again, expecting respect wasn't very hero-like…

Ah! Now he knew! They were testing him! The wanted to make sure he was a true hero and not and imposter! How clever. Of course, this would be rather difficult. If only he could reach into his bin with his servo…which was stuck as well. Never mind that! For the sake of the fish- or fishes…whatever they are called- he would get himself free!

Now the question of how rang up in his processor once more. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before a significant even occurred. He had stopped trying to escape by wriggling a long time ago. It efficiently tired him and no progress was made. The fish had begun to notice him, if stopping and staring counted as noticing. When one stayed long enough he would try to strike up a conversation.

"So…the water's nice today, isn't it?"

"How long you been swimming here?"

"I am Wreck-Gar, and I am a…wait! Come back!"

His attempts generally scared the fish off. There was one that often came back and wasn't scared of him. He knew that it was the same fish because it had odd-looking fin. Wreck-Gar dubbed him 'Gilbert'. Gilbert came around about once a day, and gave Wreck-Gar something to do. At this point, he was about halfway through his story.

"And then, Gilbert, the scary-looking Decepticon reached out his hand, and I thought he was giving me the universal greeting. I mean, who wouldn't? So, of course I reached out my hand to greet him, though…now that I think about it we had already met, so the greeting would have been oddly-placed…and then there was a big explosion!" He narrated with much pomp. If his arms had been free he would have made big motions describing the explosion, but alas, they were still stuck. Gilbert just swam in place, staring blankly at the big talking robot.

_KABOOM!!!_

As if on cue with his tale, the night sky above the water erupted into a fluorescent blue color. Wreck-Gar's jaw dropped.

"I guess I must be a better story-teller than I thought…" He said, mostly to himself. Not that Gilbert was listening anymore. He had darted behind a rock in fear.

Something big hit the water. Wreck-Gar looked up, the splash occurring almost directly above him. It was a robot! A yellow and purple robot! His viz scanners widened excitedly. Maybe he was an Autobot and he would help him out. It was fine for a hero to assist another one, right? Wasn't that what he had previously done for Ratchet?

"Hello!!" He called up, "I am Wreck-Gar, and I am a hero! Uh…" There was no response, but he decided to try anyways, "Do you think you could help me out?"

The robot was sinking a bit, and seemed to be unconscious, maybe even dead. Suddenly, it jerked, and frantically moved its arms and legs.

"Excuse me, fellow `bot! I am Wreck-Gar, and I can help you! Though…I think I would be able to help better if I wasn't stuck down here!"

The robot froze and looked down. His face looked scared. Wreck-Gar smiled at being acknowledged. It was then he saw the Decepticon brand on the `bots chestplate.

"Oh…you're a Decepticon…" Wreck-Gar was crushed. There was no way a mean-ol'-Decepticon would help him. But maybe…just maybe if he helped this Decepticon, he would help him in return.

"It's easier to swim if you synchronize your arms and legs!" He called. The Decepticon looked confused for a second, and then nodded. Then he began to swim rapidly away from Wreck-Gar, "Hey! Wait! Couldn't you help me?" The Decepticon ignored him and continued to paddle. He sighed. Now he knew that he could never trust a Decepticon. Even if you help them!

Wreck-Gar saw he was headed for the small island to his right. He had never seen anyone go that way before. In fact, all the ships that he had seen seemed to _avoid_ it. Oh well. He didn't feel like warning the Decepticon. If there were some crazy monsters living there, he would just have to face them.

Gilbert peeked out behind his rock, checking to make sure it was safe. Then he swam over to Wreck-Gar as if nothing happened. Wreck-Gar gave a weak smile.

"…so then I decided to hitch a ride on the mean Decepticon, when I realized that the microbots had been in my bin the whole time!"

* * *

It had become rather boring a few weeks later. Wreck-Gar had relayed his story a few times over to Gilbert, who never seemed to get bored of it. But it was the only thing he had to talk about. What else had happened to him? The answer: nothing! He wished he could've amounted to more before he got stuck. He had lost almost all hope of escaping at this point. No one was looking for Wreck-Gar. No one would rescue Wreck-Gar.

Then something else happened, oddly connected to that island. He saw a giant bird carrying something green over to it, quickly pursued by two jets. Jets? He didn't see that often in Detroit. Then again, giant birds weren't quite common either.

Wreck-Gar wondered what was happening, when he heard the revving of engines. Except it wasn't coming from the streets like it usually did. It was coming from underwater.

It was night, so Wreck-Gar couldn't see as well as usual. He peered closely into the darkness of the water and saw two pairs of headlights moving also towards the island. Cars? No, normal cars couldn't drive underwater. Autobots!

"Hey! Guys! Over here! Fellow `bot in need!" He cried. But his voice wasn't as loud as it used to be, considering how many times he raised it when a ferry passed. He doubted that it was carried even halfway to the Autobots, who were soon out of sight. Wreck-Gar frowned. Even if they did hear, they seemed really set on arriving at that island and probably weren't listening for voices under the water.

An hour past, and Wreck-Gar could hear faintly the sound of combat from the island. The Autobots were probably valiantly destroying evil, and Wreck-Gar felt useless. How he wanted to help, to quell the Decepticons. To be praised for his good works and noble deeds! But no…he was still stuck. Hopelessly stuck.

He was about to tell Gilbert about his pessimistic feelings, when a shockwave hit the riverbed. It was large, much bigger than the small explosion over the river last time. Gilbert swam helplessly as the water shook around. The sediment that Wreck-Gar was lodged in shifted a bit. His viz scanners widened. Could this…Could this really be happening?

He began to wiggle as the quake continued. Yes! He pulled his arms out successfully after a few hard tugs. He was…free!! Or…at least his arms were.

The tremor stopped almost as quickly as it began. Gilbert resumed his bored swimming around Wreck-Gar's head. He stared down at his hands for the first time in…well a long time. He hadn't quite kept track of how long he had been down there. And…Gosh, he had been right, they were _really_ sore.

Hope filled his body. He had a chance! With his arms out, he could push himself free! It might take awhile, but it was still possible. He beamed at Gilbert.

"I'm going to get out, buddy!" He almost sang. The fish did not share his enthusiasm, but seemed a bit happy nonetheless.

And with that, he began his dramatic and really drawn-out escape from the bottom of the river.

* * *

Maybe a week passed from that moment, Wreck-Gar wasn't quite sure. His perception of time had dwindled, though he knew plainly when a day began and when it ended. He just chose not to keep track. Instead, all of his attention was focused on pushing and pulling his way out of the ground, which by no means was an easy feat.

Finally, he had gotten his entire bin out into the water, and was working on removing the final piece of his body out; his legs. They felt like they were cemented together, which only made it more difficult to wrench free.

Gilbert remained around for moral support. Whenever Wreck-Gar felt like he couldn't go on, he would look up into that fish's hopeful expression and know that he still had strength enough to succeed. Or at least, he thought it was a hopeful expression. Maybe the fish just ate something gross.

He had taken an old jump rope from his bin and had lassoed it around a rock, using it as a pulley of sorts. He pulled with all his might, practically feeling freedom. He was almost out when the jump rope gave way and snapped, sending it back to Wreck-Gar and hitting him in the face. He sighed. Well, he was almost out. What else did he have in his bin that he could use?

He reached back and pulled out several items. A bathrobe. A snow globe. A TV tray. Nothing that seemed to be of any value in helping him escape. Then he saw it. A car jack.

Quickly, he used it to press himself out. It worked wonderfully. His legs popped out from the ground and he landed sorely. At this rate he would have to re-teach himself how to walk. Not that he originally took so long to learn. He slowly got up and stretched a bit.

"It is good to be standing!" He exclaimed to Gilbert. Gilbert simply swam around the robot happily, "Now…I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now, I have official Autobot work to…" He had placed his hand on the spot where his Autobrand once was. He was surprised when he only felt cold metal. Wreck-Gar instantly looked down and saw it was missing.

He froze. His Autobrand was the only physical reminder of his heroics, of his hero-nature. Where had it gone? He realized then it must have come off during the initial blast that had made him stuck in the ground in the first place.

Saddened, he slumped to the ground. Gilbert stared at him, and Wreck-Gar figured he wanted an explanation.

"I can't be a hero if I'm not an Autobot." Gilbert swam by Wreck-Gar and slapped his tail on his chest, "…you're right, Gilbert! It doesn't matter if I have an Autobrand or not, it's what I do that counts." He felt his viz scanners start to leak oil, "I'm going to miss you Gilbert, but you realize now I have to go."

The fish continued to stare.

"Goodbye, Gilbert!" He waved as he walked away. He told himself not to look back. If he looked back, he would feel worse about leaving his friend. But, then again, wasn't he going to see Ratchet? Yeah, Ratchet would be happy to see him. Ratchet was his _best_ friend.

He continued to walk back to the shore, realizing that it took a lot more force to walk underwater than it did on dry ground. He had no immediate need to be on shore, though, so he took his time walking. As he walked, he noted the calmness of the water. It was a nice day.

This calmness was quickly shattered as the sound of an engine perked his attention. Behind him, a makeshift raft was headed toward shore. He waited and let it pass over him, and followed so that he was directly under it. It was then he heard muffled voices.

"Yeah, once we hit shore me and the big fella' might head up north," A male robotic voice said. "I hear there's good oil country up there."

"Listen up, oil-brain!" A younger, and slightly familiar, feminine voiced replied. She sounded angry, "My family needs your help, and you _are_ going to help!" Wreck-Gar stopped. Help? She needed help? He could help! "Get me?" Then again…she did sound really angry. Maybe he should just let the other `bot help…wait, what was he saying!? He was Wreck-Gar! He couldn't deny a poor girl the help she so desperately needed.

He had to find a way up there. He rustled through his bin, and grabbed an old fire extinguisher. He wasn't sure if it would work underwater, but it should create enough pressure to push him up. He activated it, and it lifted him a few inches into the water before he landed back down to the ground. He needed something with more power.

"So, whether you like it or not, you're going to be a hero!" The girl continued with the same power and ferocity she had before. Wreck-Gar brightened. A hero…She needed a hero…

Without hesitation, he grabbed a leaf blower and turned it on. It blew water out in torrents, and he felt himself being careened out of the river. He dropped the leaf blower in his excitement. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his body. He was finally going to do what he wanted to do for the entirety of his being stuck.

"Did someone say 'hero'!?"

* * *

**I love ending a fic with a quote XDD Okay, Weird Al Refs: Gilbert- from the Weird Al show, there is a segment where he is answering fan mail about imaginary friends, and he claims his imaginary friend is Gilbert, who turns out to be the actor Gilbert Gotfried (Iago from Aladdin. One of my fave voice actors) who is indeed not imaginary. "In the mood for a hero"- from his song "Ode to a Superhero". "...mellow when he was dead"- from his song "I'll be Mellow when I'm dead". "Bathrobe, snow globe, TV tray"- from his song eBAY. I wish I could've added more, but I'm not that big of a Weird Al fan, so I only know the lyrics by heart to...3 of his songs, and I own none of his cds so...yeah sorry.**

**I did have a WALL-E reference though XD I love that movie. Wreck-Gar has often been parodied as WALL-E for being A) a trash-bot and B) having the bra scene at the start of the episode just like WALL-E. So I made him try to use a fire extinguisher, just like WALL-E. Originally, he was going to use that alone to get up, but I doubted an extinguisher could create that much force as shown in the show. In fact, I doubt a leaf blower could, but I had to do something.**

**He lost his Autobrand because it was gone during the animation in "Human Error, Part 2". I decided to explain that.**

**I apologize for the end being kinda rushed. I got excited and wanted to finish. I got to write a bit of Ratchet!! And the twins and Wasp were seen, which makes this the third fic I've written that has Wasp somewhere in it (referenced or not) and the second with the twins. Swoop, BB, Optimus, Lugnut, Scrapper, and Sari were also written or seen or referenced. I actually wrote a bit of Scrapper (who was indeed the decepticon that Wreck-Gar saw and helped). I don't really like him though, so I gave him a bit of a bad image in this fic. I just think he's cheated death one too many times. I hope the other constructicons are gone for good...**

**ANYWAYS!! I hope you liked it!! Please review! This is my first time writing something non-emotional, so I hope I did good! Wreck-Gar was kinda hard to write dialouge for, since he is so unpredicatable, but I think I did good on that regard. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
